Sunny, Humid Florida Days
by cursedgirls13
Summary: Philby's hair reminds him of the sun. Don't ask Finn why; it's just an absentminded thought crossing his mind.
1. First Time Meetings

**Hey, guys! This is, yet another, plan to keep me going with the series, so I don't flake out like last time（ ´∀｀）. **

**I'm on the second book now, which is great. For me. And that's pretty sad ╮ (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.) ╭ . - Makoto**

**Disclaimer**** : I DO NOT own Kingdom Keepers.**

**Warning**** : There will be a lot of moments starring Finn and Philby, which means that this will be a boyxboy story. And if that's not your cup of joe, please don't read and get out.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>First Time Meetings<strong>_

Thirteen-year-old Finn Whitman is confident in his abilities, but he was surprised to know that he'd actually made it.

He's officially a DHI, along with four other kids.

Maybeck claims that their group is "one of every flavor", which is a pretty blunt way to put that they're all diverse. But Finn likes that about them.

Philby is the one that stands out the most to him.

His tousled auburn hair, which is actually a pretty shade of orange, is neatly swept the side, barely touching his long eyelashes. Warm chocolate eyes make him seem friendly at first sight, and that accent is exotic. Finn can tell it's not a British accent, so he guesses that the redhead is either from Australia or New Zealand. Philby is taller than Finn by an inch, which isn't rare, as the brunette is petite for his age.

When he talks to Philby, the redhead is very cordial and it's easy to tell him your whole life story. But like everybody else you meet for the first time, there's a lot more to the redhead, and Finn finds himself wondering what Philby is _really_ like.

What he is _really_ like underneath that gentle smile that he directs towards Finn. The brunette's face heats up for a moment.

Well, he'll have plenty of time to figure out Philby while they try to destroy Disney villains.


	2. Sleeping Is Vital for Some People

**Hey, guys! This "plan" that I made up is actually working pretty well（°o°；）. It's keeping me on this series (despite the many other new books I have lying around, teasing me to read them), and I feel like I actually might finish the series in due time (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ .**

**Now, I'll tell you that I'm sort of like Philby in a way. To me, he seems like the most tired out of all six kids because of all his yawning and his complaining and his falling asleep (standing up) (*´艸`*) . **

**He comes off as that really friendly but witty guy, and the only time he's severely irritated is because of lack of sleep. Irritated as in, Finn should be making his way to the moon ┻┳|･ω･)ﾉ .**

**But Philby holds back. Just for Finn. Haha. - Makoto**

**Disclaimer**** : I DO NOT own Kingdom Keepers.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sleeping Is Vital for Some People<strong>_

Finn feels like laughing, but he feels horrible for the poor boy. The brunette is most definitely tired, but not to the extent that he's literally dozing off while standing.

It's obvious that Philby needs a full nine to ten hours of sleep every night.

And here Finn is, talking to Amanda, when he feels a slight but distinct weight rest slightly against his side. Amanda doesn't seem to notice, thank everything sweet and nice.

"Sorry," Philby murmurs, soft enough for only the other boy to hear since he's still conversing with Jez's sister.

Hopefully she doesn't notice how Finn's cheeks feel like they're on fire.

Okay, well, Philby is awake enough to make irritated comments on how little time they have left, and how chasing after every little thing that Jez has left them is obviously unreasonable.

"That's why you called the meeting, isn't it?" Finn feels the redhead's shoulders rise and fall as he sighs. "I say we put it to a vote. We could spend all day chasing a bunch of meaningless rambling, and we haven't got all day. How much longer can we stay awake?" He yawns, the brunette and Amanda along right with him.

"Stop it," Finn says, annoyed, nudging the other boy.

"We're out of time here," Philby's voice rises slightly, showing how exasperated he is right now, "and we haven't even started. I'm going to have to call my mom at some point, or she'll have the cops out looking for me." He stands up straight, the comfortable weight on Finn going away.

"We'll put it to a vote," the shorter boy agrees. "But in the meantime, we're going to make a list of everything on this page and what it might mean, no matter how far out." After a moment, he adds, "We'll do it scientifically," for Philby's sake.

"I can get behind that," the redhead says. He still sounds...not happy.

Amanda looks at Finn, eyes red and shining from unshed tears. But they have a twinkle in them. She's thanking him.

He just smiles comfortingly.

"We're going to find her," he says.


	3. It All Started with Dimples

**Hey, guys! I have so many ideas up my sleeves, even after writing this story. This isn't even a dent in the amount of ideas I have ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ . Haha.**

**One of my (many) headcanons of Kingdom Keepers, is that Finn has dimples. I guess he just comes off to me as a mischievous child, and dimples accentuate that trait about him (◕‿◕✿) . It's cute. **

**Before you start diving in (if you want to), I just want to say that Finn and Philby are fifteen-years-old in this chapter (´・ω・)ﾉ . - Makoto**

**Disclaimer**** : I DO NOT own Kingdom Keepers.**

**Warning**** : There are "soft" intimate moments that include boys, which means that there is kissing. And if you don't even like this pairing (Finn x Philby, no regrets), please don't bother to read even a word.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>It All Started with Dimples<strong>_

Finn lounges lazily on the leather couch in his living room, his head nestled comfortably in Philby's lap. The redhead's legs are partly tucked beneath himself, the slim fingers of his left hand gently playing with and twisting Finn's fluffy chocolate locks, while he holds a book in his right hand.

Philby suddenly shuts the book, giving a weak throw so that it lands on the coffee table with a dull thud (without falling off. Don't you hate when books do that?). Finn is slightly surprised that the shorter boy can even _lift _a book that big.

"Done with homework?" the brunette asks. Being the pristine student he is, he had finished his homework a couple minutes before the redhead.

Philby takes off his black-framed glasses, placing them atop his school-assigned book.

"Yes. Sorry, I had quite a bit today," he says, stretching his right arm along the back of the couch. Finn enjoys the pleasant feeling of Philby's fingertips—because the boy has no nails—gently massaging his scalp.

"I'm not that impatient," the green-eyed boy says, grinning innocently. The redhead tilts his head slightly, brushing his warm fingers across a creamy cheek, an endearing smile playing across his cupid's bow lips.

"Your dimples are cute," he giggles. Finn smiles at the adorable sound, sneakily pressing his lips to the strip of soft lightly-tanned skin, revealed now that Philby's white polo shirt has risen up slightly; courtesy of the brunette's sly fingers.

He knows that the redhead is very ticklish, and, oh, how he _loves_ to use that fact to his advantage.

"Stop!" Philby laughs as Finn blows raspberries into his slowly-revealed tummy. The brunette's hand smoothly slides up the other boy's back, stopping Philby's shirt right below his ribs.

After a couple minutes, the redhead's face is a lovely shade of red, his chocolate eyes are watery and he's sniffing constantly from a slightly runny nose. Finn stops at this point, sitting up and admiring the beautiful sight that is a disheveled Philby.

"Sure, my dimples are cute, but this is, truly, a gorgeous view," the brunette teases. The redhead just lets out a breathy laugh, wiping his eyes and sniffling. Finn grins, pulling the sweet boy onto his lap with ease.

"I'm slightly afraid to see what your definition of 'ravishing' is," Philby says. His arms wrap around the taller boy's neck, and he lets his loosely clasped hands rest on the brunette's shoulder.

"Adjective or verb?" Finn smiles mischievously, tightening his arms around the redhead's waist.

"What's the difference?" the shorter boy asks dryly. Then he presses their foreheads together. "It's been six months, Finn."

"That's also known as half a year, Dell," the brunette shoots back. But his smile is comforting. "Besides, I don't think I'll be leaving you anytime soon." Philby weaves his fingers into chocolate locks and softly presses Finn's soft lips to his own slightly chapped ones.

"Good," he says, pulling away with a grin.

Finn's word never gets broken, and that's all Philby needs to know.


	4. Philby's Sleeping Habits

**Hey, guys! The second book inspired me. Does this count as a headcanon? Of course it does ʕノ•ᴥ•ʔノ ︵ ┻━┻ .**

**This came along when I noticed—in Disney at Dawn—that Philby seemed to be the most tired out of all six kids, considering that he was literally sleeping standing up（ ´∀｀）. I mentioned that before in an earlier chapter. Then came a description a little later about him drooling over a pillow when he was stuck in SBS with Willa. Haha. - Makoto**

**Disclaimer**** : I DO NOT own Kingdom Keepers.**

**Warning**** : There is boyxboy; it'll be light. Finn x Philby, people. If you don't like this pairing, or boys together in general, I warned you since the first chapter.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Philby's Sleeping Habits<strong>_

Finn has recently found out that Philby is a quiet but deep sleeper. _Very_ deep sleeper.

The brunette watches as Philby sleeps comfortably on his bed. He had told his mother that Philby would be staying over, helping him studying, which is true. Now Finn will be able to pass that big math test, thanks to the redhead. Even though it's a school night, both agreed that the redhead should stay over because of how late it is.

Finn lies down from his sitting position, wrapping his arm around Philby's waist, pulling him closer. All the movement doesn't even cause the chocolate-eyed boy to twitch.

It actually unnerves Finn slightly. How deep a sleeper Philby is. Like, what if there's a fire, or if a burglar jumped through the window, would he wake up then? Or continue to be in a sleep that is deeper than Sleeping Beauty's?

Finn smiles in amusement, allowing his hand to travel up Philby's back, under the smaller boy's white v-neck. The brunette lightly traces designs on the redhead's back with soft fingertips.

Philby still doesn't move, his breaths coming out even and soft, escaping from his slightly parted lips. Finn removes his hand from under Philby's shirt, and nestles closer to the pleasantly warm body of the slightly shorter boy.

Letting out a small sigh, he closes bright green eyes, letting his boyfriend's calm breathing lull him to sleep.

Oh well. He can always wake Philby up, if need be.


	5. Sick Days

**Hey, guys! So I guess my goal is to write a chapter a day ʅ(｡◔‸◔｡)ʃ . It seems like that's what I've been doing (pleasedontexpectthatfromme). **

**This isn't a headcanon, but it is. Just something I whipped up because of the colder weather. It is autumn, after all (●´∀｀●) . - Makoto**

**Disclaimer**** : I DO NOT own Kingdom Keepers.**

**Warning**** : There is light boyxboy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sick Days<strong>_

The wind weaves its gentle fingers through ruby locks as Philby knocks on the door of Finn's humble household, his backpack slung over his shoulder and a small pile of papers in his arms.

Finn peeks around the door before opening it fully, smiling at the redhead. He's wearing a forest-green v-neck—it accentuates the soft green of his eyes—and cargo shorts; chocolate locks looking fluffy and cat's eye-green eyes bright. The only abnormal thing about Finn is that his cheeks are flushed a dark rosy color.

"Thanks for coming, Dell," he says. His voice sounds nasally. Philby raises an eyebrow.

"You must be really sick," the red-haired boy says. Finn sticks his tongue out at the other boy.

"Just come inside. I'm dying and nobody's home," the bruentte declares dramatically, putting a hand to his forehead.

"From your mild cold or your boredom, Lawrence?" Philby rolls his eyes. The green-eyed boy steps to the side to let the shorter boy through and closes the door behind him. Finn watches as Philby unties his sneakers and uses his feet to step out of them.

"From both." He takes the redhead's hand, swinging their arms as they walk to the living room.

"What did you do all day?" Philby asks, letting go of Finn's hand to place his backpack next to the couch, still holding onto the stack of papers in the crook of his left arm. Finn sits down on the leather couch, coughing into his elbow. It sounds a bit wet, but Philby can tell that he's getting better.

"Well, my parents are at work and my sister is at school, so I just laid around, went on my computer, and read." The red-haired boy sits down as well, close to the brunette.

"Here, I have a present for you from the wonderful place we call school," he says, handing Finn the stack of papers. The green-eyed boy takes the pile, sits up, and looks through the papers.

"Eh, not too much." He glances at Philby curiously. "How did you get my homework? We go to different schools."

"Our schools are pretty close. Amanda gave it to me," he replies. "She said she didn't want you falling behind."

"I was falling behind starting from yesterday," Finn says. He's been home for two days. Philby caresses the other boy's flushed cheek gently.

"I'll help you, mate." Finn smiles.

"Thanks."


	6. For the First Time in Forever

**Hey, guys! So I was listening to some Disney music. _Frozen_ in particular. Then this was born ( ु⁎ᴗ_ᴗ⁎)ु.｡oO .**

**I have to say that I think Finn and Philby would have great singing voices "ヽ(´▽｀)ノ" . I don't know, that's just me. My headcanon, you can say（ ´∀｀）. Haha. - Makoto**

**Disclaimer**** : I DO NOT own Kingdom Keepers.**

* * *

><p><em>For the First Time in Forever<em>

Finn hums softly to himself as he and Philby prepare dinner for their guests: the other Kingdom Keepers—Willa, Maybeck, and Charlene.

The scarlet-haired boy washes carrots at the sink, while the brunette peels potatoes, standing next to the trash can.

Philby doesn't really pay attention to what his boyfriend is humming, continuing to make sure that all the dirt is off of the carrots. Well, at least until it turns into quiet words.

"_The window is open, so's that door, I didn't know they did that anymore..." _And the redhead finds himself absentmindedly humming along to Finn's soft singing. The brunette notices that Philby has joined along, and smiles slightly, continuing to sing as he puts the potato in his hands on the cutting board.

"_Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?_" Finn grips Philby's hips, twirling the smaller boy around. His chocolate eyes are wide with surprise, and he hangs his wet hands between their bodies.

"_For years I've roamed this empty halls, why have a ballroom with no balls?_" The brunette grins, taking Philby's soaking hand in his own with an arm around his waist, spinning them around lightly as if they were dancing.

"_Finally they're opening up the gates,_" the redhead sings as well, catching on. "_There'll be actual real, live people, it'll be totally strange…"_

"_But wow am I so ready for this change!_" Finn drags out the note, twirling them around the kitchen, causing Philby to smile and giggle slightly. "'_Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light! For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night…_"

Finn and Philby look like they're in an actual ballroom, dancing around and singing. Like they're in a Disney movie. It's almost magical in a way.

"_For the first time in forever…_"

"_For the first time in forever…"_

"_Nothing's in my way!" _Their voices sing in harmony, a beautiful sound reaching the corners of the kitchen.

The brunette stops them near the stove, both boys laughing and smiling. Suddenly, the sound of clapping can be heard from the door.

"Wow. You guys should be on broadway," Maybeck remarks, standing with Willa and Charlene in the doorway.

"Bravo!" Charlene giggles gleefully. "That was cute, you two."

"Thank you for watching the performance," Finn laughs again, keeping a gentle grip around Philby's waist. "It comes with being a DHI." The red-haired boy in his arms snorts.

"Yeah, _your_ DHI."


	7. Good Cooks Can Come from Bad Ones

**Hey, guys! I'm done with a little more than half of the third book. Which is a good sign. I'll be on the fifth book (where I left off the last time I put the series down forever) in no time! **

**As for this chapter, I was just reading a descriptive paragraph on Finn's mom and her OK cooking trashing the kitchen. Then I thought, "hey. If his mom can't cook very well, maybe Finn will start learning so that he and his poor dad don't need to crack charcoal shells off of their pancakes every morning." - Makoto**

**Disclaime****r**** : I DO NOT own Kingdom Keepers. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Good Cooks Come from Bad Ones<strong>_

Philby sits at the dining table, legs tucked under his bottom, reading a book with his black-rimmed glasses aiding his near-sightedness. A delicious aroma floats from the small kitchen of their two-bedroom apartment, where Finn is making dinner for both of them.

The redhead fingers the corner of a page, not really reading. Finn is great cook, and no one ever saw it coming.

Philby remembers when he had first went over to the brunette's house to meet his parents. Finn had literally lunged at his mother when she said that she'd make dinner while walking to the kitchen. Mr. Whitman had given the redhead a kind smile, joking about how the kitchen looks like _Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs_ after Mrs. Whitman is done cooking an okay meal. He had laughed, thinking about how interesting Finn's family was.

"Dinner's ready," Finn's slightly raspy voice calls from the kitchen. Philby shuts his book, standing up from the table and going into the kitchen where a wonderful smell is coming from.

The brunette is cleaning up the counter tops when the redhead walks in, spotting a pot full of stew sitting on the stove.

"Help yourself. I'll be out in the dining room in a couple minutes. I just need to clean up," Finn says, tossing a wet paper towel into the garbage can. Philby catches the taller's bicep before he can walk away.

"Need some help, mate?"

"You don't need to, Dell."

"It's fine. At least you're a good cook." Finn laughs.

"Thank goodness cooking skills don't come from genes."


	8. Meeting the Parents (as the Boyfriend)

**Hey, guys! So I've just recently developed a theory on Philby's looks ( ु⁎ᴗ_ᴗ⁎)ु.｡oO . I know that he has red hair and freckles, but I remembered what Maybeck had said about how they were "the Orlando assortment pack—one of every flavor". **

**I noticed that I've given Philby dark brown eyes and lightly tanned skin, unlike his (I'm assuming) cannon description, because it only came up later than sooner. I only got bits and pieces of what he looks like. So I guess this is my headcanon of how Philby looks （ ´∀｀） . - Makoto  
><strong>

**Disclaimer**** : I DO NOT own Kingdom Keepers.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meeting the Parents (as the Boyfriend)<br>**_

To say Finn is nervous is a bit of an understatement, but their relationship has been a bit of a secret since it had started. Sure, he's been to Dell's house many times, and his parents have grown fond of him, but they never knew how much both boys adored each other.

So here he is at Dell's front door, wearing semi-nice clothes—a forest-green dress shirt and dark jeans along with combat boots.

"Hey, love." Dell answers the door, thank everything sweet and nice, and he looks extremely handsome, yet adorably cute, as always.

He wears a loose light blue button-up and jeans with rolled up to mid-calves, while his black-framed glasses accentuate the dark brown of his chocolate almond-shaped eyes, and copper locks look soft and fluffy as they brush against long eyelashes, that surpass Charlene's, without mascara lining every lash. Dell's lightly tanned skin glows with a gentle light from the dim lighting behind him.

They share a chaste kiss—sweet and short. Finn loves the feel of the soothing roughness Dell's slightly chapped lips give him.

"Uh, hi." The green-eyed boy feels speechless, something he hasn't really gotten over, even after half a year of dating the redhead.

"Nervous?" Dell steps aside to let Finn through, and shuts door behind him. Taking one of the brunette's hands into his own hands, he looks into the wavering look of green eyes, returning it with a sturdy dark chocolate gaze.

"You're Finn Whitman, and I love you. My parents will be relieved to see it's you, trust me. That's all you need to know." Finn feels his hand burning from Dell's touch, and the butterflies in his stomach flutter every once in a while instead of nervously fluttering every nanosecond.

"Dell, is your date here?" Gladis Philby calls from the kitchen, her familiar and warm accent sounding happy as always.

"Yeah, Mom," Dell replies, giving Finn's hand a light squeeze.

"Frank!" she calls again for her husband. "Dell's boyfriend is here."

"I came out to them," the redhead explains before Finn can give him a questioning look. "They took it quite well, actually."

Both boys hear some talking in the kitchen, before Mr. and Mrs. Philby come out to greet their son's sweetheart.

"Finn?" Mrs. Philby looks surprised, while Mr. Philby just smiles warmly. Like he knew. All along.

Finn feels his face heat up. "I-it's nice to see you, Mr. and Mrs. Philby."

"Dell, why didn't you tell us before?" His mother grins. "Oh, well, I'm glad it's Finn, and not some strange boy I haven't met."

"By the way, that was supposed to be a compliment, Finn," Mr. Philby whispers, holding up a hand near his mouth and leaning towards the brunette, who laughs slightly. His wife slaps his upper arm playfully.

"I heard that." She turns towards Finn as well. "Now, I just finished dinner, so you and Dell can sit down at the table with his dad, while I bring it out."

So once all three males are in the dining room, seated at the table, Finn watches as Dell and his father talk to each other, teasing and poking fun.

Frank Philby comes from an English father and Japanese mother, but it's obvious that he takes after his mother. Ebony-black hair and dark chocolate eyes, along with sun-kissed skin, shows it all. It's obvious that Dell takes after his dashing father with his dark almond-shaped eyes and healthy skin tone.

His mother comes into the dining room with a pot of steaming something, placing it in the middle of the table. It smells delicious, and Finn realizes how hungry he is.

Gladis Philby, on the other hand, comes from an Australian background. Her short chocolate brown hair brushes against her chin, hair falling over her left eye—a bright emerald-green. Dell has his pretty mother's delicate nose and soft cheek structure.

"Dig in!" Mrs. Philby exclaims. "You two are growing boys, so eat all you want."

Finn smiles at Dell, who laughs slightly.

"Thanks, Mom." He smiles back at the brunette.

'_I love you too,'_ Finn mouths back, in response to the redhead's earlier encouragement. Being the reincarnation of Einstein, Dell can easily read lips, but Finn can read his rosy cheeks with just as much ease.


	9. Cat's Eye-Green—or Are They?

**Hey, guys! For the first time in forever, I'm finally updating this story ヽ(；▽；)ノ Honestly, though, I feel bad. Please enjoy this incredibly short chapter (becausei'majerkthatway). - Makoto  
><strong>

**Disclaimer**** : I DO NOT ****own Kingdom Keepers.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cat's Eye-Green...Or Are They?<strong>_

Dell sighs in content, snuggling into Finn's side. The brunette has his arm on the back of the sofa, and the redhead uses it as a cushion. A velvety blanket covers both of their legs, the silky-soft material feeling extremely luxurious.

Both boys are relaxing after a tough day of college and pleasantly scalding showers, watching the newest Disney movie _Big Hero 6_. Willa and Charlene suggested that they watch it and loaned it to them, saying how great it was. So far it's really good, but a bit depressing.

During one of the minor scenes in the movie, Dell glances at Finn and notices something peculiar. From a side point of view, the brunette's eye color appears to be a bright, burnt orangey-yellow color. It's a very pretty color and is usually a small portion in Finn's usual cat's eye-green.

"Your eyes change colors at different angles, you know," Dell mentions absentmindedly. "It's pretty."

Finn looks over at his boyfriend with a curious sea-green gaze. His eyes are now a pure light-green color. "Really? I think your eyes are gorgeous."

Dell smiles softly, his dark eyes warm. "Thanks…"

Finn nuzzles his face into fluffy copper locks that smell of fresh apples. "I guess the weird angles give them different colors, huh."

The redhead giggles softly as his boyfriend leans down to kiss the bridge of his nose. "I think you, in general, are weird."


End file.
